Most vacuum cleaning systems commonly used for domestic or industrial cleaning incorporate either a tubular bag of air permeable material through which air is sucked laden with waste material until the bag is full and ready for disposal, or alternatively incorporate a large cannister through which air is sucked by way of a suction fan through a permeable filter. Both of these systems are unsuitable for the cleaning of hazardous materials such as asbestos fibre, as fine fibres or other small particles can pass through the bag or filter and into the atmosphere. Furthermore the emptying of conventional cleaners of the type described above is a messy operation which can also be extremely hazardous where dangerous materials are concerned
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaning system which will obviate or minimise the foregoing disadvantages in a simple yet effective manner, or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.